


Some Guys Have All The Luck

by bluelilyrose



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pushing herself up onto her toes, Haley kisses him deeper; her hormones amping up her urgent need for him. Her fingers cup the back of his head, effectively holding him in place as she practically devours him. It's only when the need for air becomes an issue that she draws back from him and, if possible, she's even more turned on when she sees how dark his eyes have become. They're practically smouldering and her breath hitches in her throat at his intense stare. "I-I need you, Nathan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Guys Have All The Luck

**Author's Note:**

> This is a future fic set sometime during Season 8 and has been written especially for the Porn Battle X Challenge using the prompts "hormones" and "surprise".

Her hormones are raging and if she wasn't so turned on right now she'd feel embarrassed about what she was planning to do. She doesn't remember it being this bad when she was expecting Jamie but as she grabs her car keys and makes her way out of the front door, she laughs as the memory of the numerous encounters she and Nathan had when she was pregnant before suddenly flash through her mind. Okay, maybe it was _that_ bad.

The sun in just setting as she pulls up at the Riverourt a short while later and the view is gorgeous. She immediately spots Nathan; he's practising his free throws and she's not surprised when every single shot goes sailing through the net. Smiling, she gets out of the car and walks over to him.

Hearing footsteps on the asphalt behind him, Nathan turns and frowns when he sees his wife. As far as he was aware, she was going to spend the evening relaxing while Jamie hung out with his Uncle Skills. "Hales? What are you doing here? Is everything oka—"

Before he can finish the sentence, her lips are on his and she's kissing him frantically; her tongue licking at the seam of his lips and he instantly parts them for her, granting her access. He cradles her cheek in his palm, tilting her head slightly as he deepens the kiss while his other hand slips beneath the purple vest top she's wearing and begins caressing her lower back. God, she feels so good!

Pushing herself up onto her toes, Haley kisses him deeper; her hormones amping up her urgent need for him. Her fingers cup the back of his head, effectively holding him in place as she practically devours him. It's only when the need for air becomes an issue that she draws back from him and, if possible, she's even more turned on when she sees how dark his eyes have become. They're practically smouldering and her breath hitches in her throat at his intense stare. "I-I need you, Nathan."

Ducking his head, he captures her lips and kisses her hard; his fingers threading through her blonde locks. When he retreats long moments later, he scans the area to see if there's anyone around and he smirks when he sees that they're still completely alone. Taking her hand in his, he leads her over to the trees that surround the court and he backs her up against one; pressing the length of his body against hers and letting her know she isn't the only one who's incredibly aroused. His smirk deepens at her gasp when he rocks his hips into hers.

"Please," she begs.

After another quick look around them, he grabs the hem of her knee-length black skirt and tucks it into the elasticated waistband before lightly stroking her through her cotton panties which, he notices, are already damp. He knows they haven't got a lot of time and the last thing they need is to get caught in a compromising position so, pulling her underwear aside, he slides two fingers along her wet folds.

When he plunges his fingers inside her, Haley sinks her teeth into her bottom lip to keep from crying out but even that doesn't stop a tiny moan from escaping. She undulates her hips against his hand and she coos happily when his thumb begins strumming her clit. She's eager for more though and gripping the waistband of his track pants and boxers, she pulls them down past his hips; feeling the tip of his hard cock brush her protruding stomach. "Nathan... honey," she whines, desperate to feel him inside her.

Removing his fingers, he cups her hips and easily picks her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. He enters her slowly, pausing for a moment once he's fully embedded inside of her. He places his hands between her and the tree, not wanting the rough bark to scratch any bare patches of skin it might catch should her top ride up during their encounter. He knows she realises what he's done and why when she smiles up at him and lowering his head, he kisses a path from her cheek to her lips as he begins moving.

Haley buries her face against his shoulder to muffle any sounds she might make. Her fingers are gripping his T-shirt tightly as she feels the beginning of her impending orgasm. She squeezes her inner thighs as she clenches her inner muscles around Nathan's cock on every up-stroke, trying to keep him from withdrawing.

"Haley!" he warns and she giggles at his desperate tone. She can definitely relate. She's already so close; the anticipation of having him like this and the risk factor almost acting as a form of foreplay.

Sliding one of his hands out from behind her, Nathan slips it between their bodies and starts rubbing her clit.

The sounds coming from her are unintelligible and a moment later her mouth falls opens in a silent scream as she violently climaxes in his arms, her body shuddering and shaking with the force of it.

Seeing Haley come apart is his undoing and he follows, spilling himself inside of her mere seconds later when his own orgasm strikes. When he regains the ability to speak, he quietly asks, "Are you okay?"

"Uh huh," she replies. Feeling him still semi-hard inside of her, she flexes her pelvic muscles around him and giggles at the expletives that leave his lips.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Nope," she says, looking innocently up at him before breaking out into a grin and repeating the action.

Lightly swatting her on the ass, Nathan sucks her top lip into his mouth, repeating the action on her lower one before gently unwinding her legs from around him and lowering her back to the ground. Pulling up his boxers and pants, he then helps her straighten out her own clothes. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, they begin making their way towards their respective cars. "So, that's another place we get to tick off of the list."

Haley shakes her head. "Um, we've already done it at the Rivercourt, babe. Don't tell me you've forgotten?"

"As if," he snorts. "That was on the bleachers though; this time, we did it against a tree. It's a slightly different venue."

She laughs. "You're crazy!"

Lightly rubbing his hand over her baby bump, Nathan says, "You hear that, baby girl? Your momma thinks Daddy's crazy."

"Whatever," she mumbles. Interlacing their fingers, she says, "You want to drive home separately or do you want to come with me?"

Flashing her a wink, he replies, "I'll come home with you, especially if it means we get to stop off somewhere on the way and christen your car."

She felt a sudden swirl of heat low in her belly and she unconsciously licks her lips. Unable to speak due to the myriad of images running through her mind thanks to his suggestion, she instead nods her head.

After making sure their family car was secure, Nathan takes the keys to the red sports car from Haley and opens the passenger door for her, closing it once she's safely inside. As he makes his way to the driver's side, he can't help smirking at the fact that his wife's pregnancy hormones are even stronger than they were previously, something he couldn't have envisioned considering just how horny she'd been last time. As he climbs into the car and sees the sexy smile Haley's throwing his way, he smiles back at her and thanks his lucky stars.

_Fin_


End file.
